


The Beginning

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My Doctor Who Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Rose, F/M, Hope, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose thinks about her first days with the Doctor.





	The Beginning

_ “Run!” _

Has she stopped running since? Her heart doesn’t think so. It pounds in her chest, the thumping rhythm making her feel more alive than ever before. All the running, all the danger; the scariest moment was when the Doctor asked her to go with him. When she said no-- _how could she say no??_ \--her instant regret was a knife to her heart. He was gone before she could call him back.

But somehow he knew, and she is running again. Not running away, running toward: running toward adventure, running toward the Doctor, running toward her happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> drabble prompt: knife
> 
> additional note: I'm feeling a bit sappy because I realized it was five years ago today that I first saw "Rose"...my very first episode of Doctor Who. I actually watched the whole first season that day. It was a good, although rather emotional, day.


End file.
